The Return Ending A
by StrydeVex
Summary: Leo Returns to Ogygia to rescue Calypso and goes through the struggles of bringing her back. Ending A.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Well guys, I'm back again. After the major flop of my last story, I'm considering abandoning it, at least temporarily. To be honest, I really don't want to, I love the story personally and where it'll go, but hardly anyone even read it so… I don't know. Please go check it out and let me know what you think about it. It's called Comin' Up.**

**But, on a happier note, this story is going to be Caleo! I've read a lot of fics where Leo is paired with Reyna or an OC, and I get annoyed by that for some reason, so I'm doing it the way it should be. This is going to be a fic where Leo goes back to Ogygia to rescue Calypso. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Leo's POV

A year.

It had been an entire year since the end of the Giant War had ended and he still hadn't finished repairing/figuring out the astrolabe.

When the Giant war had been won, there was celebrating by everyone, the Gods allowed the demigods to Olympus for a day for festivities, which we dancing, eating, joking around with friends, and anything else you could think of to be happy. Everyone had gone… well, except for two people. Immediately after we were told about the celebration on Olympus, Nico had vanished through the shadows, probably to the Underworld, and I had gone to Bunker Nine. I knew I was missing out on the party of a life time, but I had an oath, and I wouldn't put it off for even a day.

I'd blown off activities, training, any kind of social life, and even jokes to work on the astrolabe, and when I wasn't working on it, I was thinking about it, trying to conceive some way I could fix it, and make it guide me back to Ogygia.

I'd spent countless nights pacing the floor of Bunker Nine with the partially complete astrolabe in hand, staring at it, wondering how I could fix it. I fiddled with it, using various tools to take apart small bits of it, but putting them back almost immediately to make sure I didn't break anything necessary that I couldn't replace.

It had taken me about 8 months to figure out how I could fix it, and now I was finally nearly done.

I'd had to manipulate the pieces like a puzzle into the correct places, use my fire to superheat the metal and shift it to where it needed to be, and inserted the crystal into the area where it would be stable and wouldn't fall out or break. All that was left for it to be complete was final adjustments. Something is delicate needed to be exact and completely precise on every single part to make sure it worked perfectly.

My cabin-mates had come into the bunker while I was working and forced me to put off finishing it until the next day, literally carrying me out kicking and yelling at them to the cabin. I hadn't slept for about 3 days this time, and I guess they're worried about me, but I have to finish it.

When we got back to our cabin, they put me down and none of them let go of me except for one who went to the back of the cabin. He came back with some rope and flame-retardant.

I gave up struggling and knew I wouldn't be getting out of this.

They tied me down and covered the rope with the retardant, then went back to their various projects they were working on or simply went to lay on their beds.

I stared at the ceiling, feeling severely uncomfortable because I could barely move. I twitched my fingers, drew patterns on the sheets, and even started toying around with a small ball of fire in my right hand, but stopped when the sheets next to it started to smolder.

I stared at the ceiling again for a few hours, twitching my hands until my eyes finally started to get heavy. No matter how much I didn't want to sleep, I had been awake for 3 days, so I couldn't really help myself. After a few more minutes I dozed off.

_I opened my eyes to find myself laying on a beach of white sand. I knew immediately that I was dreaming about Ogygia, it was all I ever dreamed about anymore._

_I stood up and walked towards the center of the island where I knew I would find Calypso's cave. I looked around and saw all of the familiar things, the trees, furniture, plants, and various benches around the island. This place really was a luxurious prison._

_Once I reached the cave, I walked in, but there was nobody there. I turned around to leave the cave, but stopped when I saw Calypso at the mouth of the cave._

"_Calypso!" I yelled. I knew it was a dream, but I couldn't help myself._

_She didn't answer. She simply smiled at me. I took a step towards her, but couldn't get any closer. I was going to call her name again, but the word died on my lips as I looked up and saw her vanish into a puff of vapor._

I woke up with a start. I found that my ropes were off of my wrists, and everyone was gone. They must be at breakfast, I thought to myself.

I walked out of the cabin and towards the bunker again. I knew everyone was at breakfast, but I wasn't hungry. I had more important things to do.

I entered the bunker and found the astrolabe where I always left it, in the specific spot on a workbench that had nothing else on it, tools or otherwise.

I picked it up and walked toward the forge area of the bunker. Today would be the last day of working on it, then there would be no more improvement to do.

I worked for somewhere around 14 hours at the forge. I'd heated the astrolabe, and painstakingly gone over every single detail with various tools to make sure everything was perfect. Sweat poured down my face from the heat and tension as I'd focused on my work.

And finally, it was done. A year of work was finally over. I put the astrolabe into what would be considered by most people hot water, probably around 90 degrees Celsius **(Trying to be politically correct for everyone) **because I didn't want the cooling to warp the tool or change anything from being put into cold water.

Once I pulled it out again, I looked it over. Everything was absolutely perfect.

It was already late at night, so I didn't really have any choice except to wait for the next day, but as soon as the sun comes up, I'll be leaving on the Argo II to rescue Calypso from her island.

I walked back to my cabin, leaving the astrolabe in a hiding place of mine in the Bunker. I couldn't bring it with me because if anything happened to it now, I wouldn't be held responsible for injuries that would be potentially fatal to the people surrounding me.

I made it to my cabin and laid down on the bed, thinking about what it would be like to finally return to Ogygia for Calypso. Would she remember me? Doubtless. Would she still love me? That was the real question that he was apprehensive about finding the answer to.

There was nothing else he could do though, so he shut his eyes and waited to be overtaken by sleep.

**That's chapter 1! Do you guys like? The first chapter is always slow, so it'll improve. I hope you guys liked this one, please review and let me know what you think. Also, don't forget to check out my other story, Comin' Up, I really want to know if anyone would enjoy reading that. Well, that's all for now.**

**I hope to see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello once again everyone! I haven't gotten very many views on this story, but a couple people have shown interest and I personally think this will be a fun story, so I'm going to continue writing it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story with me!**

**Chapter 2**

Leo's POV

My eyes opened and I immediately started planning everything that I needed to prepare in order to leave as soon as possible. I would need a few pairs of clothes, no one knew how long it would take to sail to Ogygia without magic taking you there, food and water because once again, no one knew how long it could take, I would need my tool belt, a celestial bronze weapon of some sort for protection, oil and Tobasco for Festus, a map, and of course, the astrolabe.

I stood up and got out of bed. I quickly threw on a new shirt and my tool belt and started walking toward Bunker Nine. I saw a few early-risers around the camp, most looked really tired still, but I wasn't. I had things to do that were too important for me to be tired.

Once I got to the Bunker, I got the astrolabe out of my hiding spot in one of the workbenches and checked it over to make sure it was still in perfect condition. Everything looked good, so I put it into my tool belt for safe keeping.

I looked over to the Argo II for a few seconds, then left the Bunker to get the provisions I needed for the journey. I went to the kitchen first and took some rations of food that I could put in a bag over my shoulder, and filled a two five gallon buckets that could have lids with water and made my way back the Bunker with them. I made two more trips to the kitchen for water (I didn't know how much I would need to survive) then I went to my cabin to get some clothes.

I had a backpack on to put things in that were too big for the tool belt, and I quickly put five shirts in the bag and two extra pairs of jeans.

Next, I went to the "tool" shed where I could get a weapon that would work better than a hammer. I searched for a while and eventually found a short sword that seemed the best. I still couldn't help but feel like I wouldn't be able to use it well, but I needed a blade of some sort, so this would have to do. I quickly got a sheathe for it and attached it to my belt.

The last thing I needed for this was in the Big House. I went in to find some rations of ambrosia and nectar laid out on the table waiting for me. Chiron knew about me leaving for Ogygia, and I'd already had to discuss/argue with him about it, but when he found out that I'd sworn on the Styx to go back, he gave in and agreed to let me go.

I took the rations and started making my way back towards the Bunker. I knew all my friends would be there to see me off, even if they weren't all ok with me leaving. This had never been done by anyone before, and they didn't think it would work, but I had to try. I'd promised.

When I finally got there, I saw everyone waiting outside the Bunker for me. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Piper, and Frank were all waiting for me outside the Bunker. I walked past each of them and they each told me something or asked.

When I walked past Percy, he said "Let us know when you're coming back ok? I left Calypso there years ago, and the least I could do is meet you guys here when you come back."

I nodded while talking, "Yeah, I'll send you guys an Iris message or something to let you know when we're coming back from the island."

He smiled back, "Thank you. And by the way, if you want something for her or yourself to remind you of your time there, there's a flower you can bring back with you. It's called Moonlace. Calypso gave it to me when I left her island, and it glows during the night with the light of the moon."

"Alright, I'll remember the plant." I said, attempting to be a bit joking with him.

I finished saying my goodbyes, each with a small attempt at humor, but to be truthful, I was terrified. I had no idea if the astrolabe would even work, and if it did, whether or not some monster would try to keep me from the island. No man had ever returned, and I didn't know if I would be able to.

I walked into the Bunker and opened the large door. Everyone waited and watched as I boarded the Argo II. I went to my command console and said into the microphone, "Are you ready for the trip Festus? It's a long one, but it's very important that we make it."

I heard the usual creaks and groans come back from Festus and decided that I was ready. Everything was loaded into the ship that I would need, I had clothes, food, water, and ambrosia and nectar. I spoke into the microphone again, "Alright. Let's go."

I manipulated the controls with ease. I had, after all, flown the ship all the way to Europe and built this console with my own hands.

The ship lifted into the air and out the doors of the Bunker. I looked behind me to see everyone waving and the doors shutting behind me. I waved back to them and told myself that I would see them all again, and when I did, I wouldn't be alone.

I picked up the astrolabe and attempted to read it, but there was nothing showing. No data, arrows, numbers, letters… Absolutely nothing showing. I walked to the front of the ship with it, trying to figure it out. I held it up to the light, looked the whole thing over, and even tried tapping the markings on it. Nothing happened. I went back to the command console and looked forward, towards the horizon. I got the odd impression that I should direct the ship about 45 degrees south of what I was currently going. I wasn't sure why, but it felt right. The astrolabe showed nothing, so I changed the direction of the ship, set the course and headed down to my cabin.

I told Festus to tell me if anything happened or if I was needed for repairs or changes in course. I set the astrolabe down on a nightstand in my room and laid down on the bed. It wasn't late, but I'd been sleep deprived all week and I was tired from working on everything. Besides, I didn't have any rush anymore. I was finally heading back to rescue Calypso from Ogygia.

I closed my eyes and remembered her face the last time I saw her before I'd had to leave the island. I smiled at the memory, then faded into sleep.

**How was this one guys? I'm sorry about the boring first couple chapters, but I'm hoping I'll be able to do better when I get to the best part of the story, which will come pretty soon. Please review and let me know what you think of this story, and I hope to see all of you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello again everybody! This has been a pretty popular story so far, and I'm hoping it will pick up more as it goes along, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! This is the chapter where the story will start getting interesting I think, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3!**

Leo's POV

Nothing happened. Nothing happened at all.

It had been three days of sailing and nothing was changing, and I didn't get it. I watched the horizon, looked around, and occasionally changed course when it felt right. I didn't understand what was going on. Shouldn't there have been a monster or something? Anything?

I wandered the ship, letting Festus take care of the ship, any way he could, and there was nothing to fix, so I was getting restless from the lack of anything to do. I built random little things out of pieces and parts I had, but nothing was useful at all. I wondered if I had done something wrong, if the astrolabe was doing something to lead me in circles or in the complete wrong direction.

I'd studied the astrolabe for hours, trying to understand it.

I finally gave up and went to my room to think for hours. Then I realized the problem with that. I didn't have anything to think about except Calypso and rescuing her. I had to stop that quickly, because I felt the depression setting in when I thought about that, and the fact that I was, as far as I knew, making absolutely no progress in this trip.

I finally just gave up and started designing things, anything. I figured a way to improve the speed of the Argo II, make better weapons, improve forging celestial bronze, and then I finally fell asleep.

Days passed, and I knew that my food wasn't going to last infinitely. I probably only had several days of food left, even though I had plenty of water.

I didn't know what to do. Something odd had happened the other day, and it wasn't helping my confidence because it was confusing me. The feeling I had about where I should set my course for kept shifting, several times nearly 180 degrees.

I had no better option, so I followed the course. I just had to hope that I would find Ogygia before I ran out of food. I considered attempting to fish, but I had no bait, and even if I did, I was supposedly following a magical navigation device, so I wasn't sure it would be safe to trust fish I caught.

I just tried to do whatever I could, designing new things, thinking, even drawing. I found out that after hours of practice, I wasn't that bad of an artist. I practiced and eventually drew a picture of the Coliseum we had seen during the Giant War.

I looked at it, then decided to do something new. I drew a picture of Ogygia.

My memory of the "mythical" island was flawless. I remembered every detail of the island. I drew the beach, the waves rolling in, the trees, the gardens, everything. Then I drew Calypso on the beach. She looked just like she had the day I'd left, watching me go out to sea. I immediately felt the sadness set in, the sadness of leaving her there. Of leaving the first person since his mom who had cared for him as more than a just a friend who could make you laugh.

He'd missed her more than he would admit to anyone. He had been alright for a little while, but after the Giant War ended, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing her looking at him from the beach.

He'd lost sleep, miserable and guilty for leaving her there. He swore he would come back and he meant to keep that promise.

He heard a creek come from the speakers in his room and his thoughts froze. Festus had said something he never expected. _Land._

I rushed up to the deck, faster than I had moved for anything before, and ran to the edge of the deck, nearly falling over the edge. I could feel something was different, the water, the air, the… aura, of the place. I could see an island in the distance and I immediately knew what it was. Ogygia.

I stared as I approached the island. I looked for her, for her servants, for anything I recognized. She must be in her cave. I wanted to yell for her but I couldn't get over the shock. I'd made it. I was where no man was meant to be able to return to.

I stood there for minutes as I approached the island. Then, I saw her leave her cave.

I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew she must've seen me, because she dropped the basket she had.

"Calypso!" I yelled to her.

I heard her yell back, but she was too far to understand her voice.

I stared at her. I could hardly wait to reach the island, I had to apologize for leaving her here.

Suddenly, she pointed at me and yelled something else, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then, I felt something hit me- hard- in the back and the back of my head at the same time. I dropped to the deck and felt the ship sink into the water and heard/felt the engines shut off. I ship drifted forward and I somehow managed to half stand to the railing again.

The Argo II must have hit the beach, because the ship suddenly stopped… and I didn't.

I fell over the railing on the deck and felt the impact. I heard someone call my name, though I couldn't see, and felt pressure on my chest and something brush my cheek, then I blacked out.

**Leo made it! How do you guys like it so far? Is it good? Please review and let me know what you think of the story, and I hope you all enjoyed! I hope to see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hey again everybody. I hope you're enjoying this so far, I've had fun writing it. I don't think it'll be a really long story, but it should be good, so I hope you stick around!**

**Please Review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Calypso's POV

That idiot! I couldn't believe he came back! Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic beyond belief that he came, but I'm mad that he tried, and succeeded, at the impossible.

He came back, and now he might die.

I didn't know what happened, but I'd seen it unfold. I came out of my cave and saw his ship coming towards Ogygia. I was flooded with happiness, but worry that something would happen. I'd watched him at the railing, and heard him yell my name.

I don't know what it was or where it came from, but he had been hit from behind. It was as if pure energy had stabbed and hit him, trying to kill him. He went down for a few seconds, and the ship's captain was unable to control the ship. I didn't know how he was conscious, but he stood back up at the railing, and the ship ran aground onto the sand of Ogygia. I head metal crunch and damage being done to the ship, but that wasn't what I was focused on. When the ship came to a sudden stop, it threw Leo over the edge of the ship. He'd fallen somewhere between twenty and forty feet to the ground below. I'd rushed to him pulled him into my arms, stroking his face with my hand, but he was already unconscious, or worse. I heard him mutter my name, then he fell completely silent barely breathing. I checked his pulse, and felt that it was barely- almost impossible to feel- beating. I grabbed his arms and dragged him to my cave and laid him on my bed. I'd immediately bandaged his wound on his back, and looked at the hit to the head. There were burns around both, but they weren't from fire, it was almost like an electrical burn, from lightning.

I knew Zeus hadn't done this, the energy had been different. It must've been the magic that was meant to prevent anyone from returning to Ogygia.

Leo was still for three days, barely breathing. I fed him through his mouth and massaged his throat to make him swallow it, and ran tiny amounts of water and nectar down his throat.

I didn't know if he would ever recover.

I spent every night on the bed next to him, with my arms over him, hoping that I would see him wake up the next morning with me, but it didn't happen. He never moved, not even twitched, which was uncommon for Leo, even asleep.

I spent days feeding him, caring for him, hoping he would recover. I prayed to every god I could think of, hoping for them to help him. None of the gods visited, or sent messages, not even Hephaestus, despite the fact that his son might die.

I had taken him outside and laid him down on the beach in the sun and was running nectar drown his throat when he suddenly coughed and moved a little. I held my breath, and prayed. Prayed that he would wake up, that he would be ok, that he would still remember her…

Leo's POV

My senses flooded my mind. My eyes were closed, but there was bright light outside of them, I could feel it. I could feel sand below me, cool air breezing over me, some liquid on my lips that might've been nectar, intense hunger, and the sound of water.

My eyes very, very slowly opened, adjusting to the intense light. Where am I? I don't remember anything past… The ship. The ship, oh gods. The ship had hit the beach, and I'd fallen off the deck to the beach about 38 feet below according the construction measurements from building the ship.

I didn't know how I survive, I'd fallen headfirst. And Calypso. Oh, she was going to kill me for trying to come back.

I sat up slowly, unable to focus my eyes, but immediately got tackled to the sand again.

"You're ok! Oh thank the gods you're alright!" I heard a voice say. My hearing was still a bit messed up, I guess there was sand in my ears, but I figured it must be Calypso.

"Yeah, I came back, and I can't breathe." I said.

She let off of me, and I sat back up, rubbing my whole face. I felt off, unbalanced, and I didn't know why. I tried to stand up, but fell over.

Calypso was immediately beside me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just out of it from being unconscious for, what, a couple hours?"

She looked a little shocked at that. "What?"

"You were unconscious for three days Leo."

I widened my eyes a bit at that. "From a fall like that, I should've either woken up in a few hours or died. That shouldn't be possible."

I stood up again, wobbled, but stayed standing. She stood beside me, "Let's go to the cave, you need food, water, and rest."

I nodded, took her hand, and let her lead me to the cave. I sat down in a chair at her table.

I held my head in my hands, trying to stop whatever was messed up in me.

She was next to me in a chair of her own, looking concerned. I need to put on a show for her apparently, I can't let her be this worried.

I smiled at her and straightened up, even though it nearly lead to fall out of the chair.

"So, I came back." I said.

She smiled a little, "You did, and nearly died for it."

"Don't I, you know, get a prize or something for such an incredible feat? Like a stuffed animal, or a balloon, or, I don't know, maybe a kiss?" I prepared for a slap, but it didn't come. She just sat there for a moment thinking, then put her hand to my face a kissed me.

I kissed her back. I didn't realize until now how badly I'd missed her, but I didn't want to let her leave. I put my arms around her and held her close to me. After a couple seconds she pulled away.

It made me a little sad that she had, but I knew we couldn't stay like that forever. I still held her close to me, with her head to the right of mine. I felt her moving her mouth slightly and frowned. I pulled away a little, then asked "Did you say something?"

"I said I'm happy you came back, was I too quiet?"

But I was worried after she said that. I put my finger in my right ear and moved it. Nothing.

"Calypso," I said, "I can't hear out of my right ear."

**Well, not a great ending, but school just ended and I need to leave. How is it so far? Please review and let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed! I hope to see you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

'**Ello again everybody. How've you been? I don't have much to say at the moment, just that I'm listening to Dan Bull, and if you're into rap and gaming, check him out. So, read and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Leo's POV

She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes, hers full of concern. "None at all?"

I shook my head. I found where she set my tool belt for the days that I had been unconscious and pulled out a few Q-Tips. I put it into my ear, as if cleaning it, and pulled it out. It had pieces of dried blood on it. "I think I ruptured my ear drum," I said, as I put one into my other ear, also with some blood on it, "and damaged my left ear."

"She pulled me into a tight hug and I felt something wet on my cheek. "You idiot, this is all because you came back."

I shook my head a little, with a small smile, "You think I would rather have my perfect hearing than you?"

"Knowing you, no, but that's because you're more stubborn than anyone I've ever met, even Percy wasn't as stubborn as you."

I gave small chuckle, "That's the one thing I'm great at, along with being annoying."

She held me tight for a few more seconds, then kissed me on the cheek. I'm glad you came back." She whispered into my ear, her breath tickling a bit.

"I am too." I said, kissing her lightly as I pulled my head back.

"Well," I said, "judging from the sound I heard before I hit the sand, I need to repair the ship if we want to leave this island. What materials are around on the island?"

"Don't you mean we?" She asked.

"We what?"

"We need to fix it. I don't mind getting my hands dirty, and you'll the help, you can barely balance."

"I'll be fine, my balance will… probably, come back, and I'm not going to make a lady help me fix my own mess."

"And how, may I ask, are you going to stop me?" She asked/said.

"Umm, I'll say please?" I replied.

She gave me a smirk, "Nice try, but I'm helping."

"Alright fine. I need to rest for today, then tomorrow I'll," She cleared her throat, "We'll get to work finding materials I can use, and then get to shaping them and repairing the ship."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss, "See? Was that so hard?"

"If it means you kiss me more often, definitely not."

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head slightly.

I went back to the table, leaning on various objects as I went for balance, and sat in a chair next to it.

She brought me some stew, which I devoured immediately. I hadn't realized it, but I was starving, literally. My frame had gotten thinner, I could now count several ribs, and the muscles I had developed working at the forges had gotten a bit smaller from the lack of use.

She gave me more stew, which I ate slower this time, savoring every bite.

I looked up to see her staring at me.

"What?" I asked, concerned that I'd done something offensive or made a mess of myself. I didn't usually care, but Calypso made me want to try to impress.

"Nothing, I missed you, is it against the rules to miss someone?"

"Well no." I said, feeling stupid again.

She smiled at me a little.

Once I finished, I looked around the cave.

"Umm, where am I going to sleep? If I had some time, I guess I could build a small cot, or maybe a pad out of grass to sleep on, or maybe-" but then she said "You'll sleep on the bed."

"No, you're sleeping on the bed, I'm not going to force you out of your own bed, I'd rather sleep on the floor than that."

She kept looking into my eyes, "I didn't say you were forcing me out."

I was going to reply, then realized what she meant.

"Oh, umm… are you sure?"

"That's how it was every night while you were unconscious, why, are you scared of me?"

"Well no, but I've never… Well, I don't know, I've never even managed to get a date, and I'm awkward?" I said, or more asked.

She smirked at me, and I could see the laughter in her eyes as she looked at me, "You're really this awkward from sleeping?"

"Well, with a person next to me, yes."

"Go lay down, I have to clean dinner up."

I stood up, but didn't go to the bed. I quickly scooped up the bowls into my hands and took the dirty dishes to where she wanted them before cleaning them. Then I went and laid down on the bed, off to the side so I wouldn't be in her way while she slept and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep, so I felt the weight shift on the bed as Calypso laid down, but nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt contact against my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Calypso cuddled up against me, with an arm over my chest.

I couldn't help but smile and put an arm around her. I thought about what life would be like, even without my hearing in one ear, as long as I had Calypso here with me.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I felt that this was a good spot to end it. I hope you guys and girls and gentlemen and ladies and children and all else who may or may not be reading this enjoyed this! Please review, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello again all of you! I'm not having a very good day, so I apologize if this chapter doesn't sound very enthusiastic. I hope that all of you enjoy this, because I've been enjoying writing it so far.**

Leo's POV

I woke up, not realizing where I was for a moment. Then I looked down and saw Calypso laying her head on my chest and still sleeping. I didn't move, and tried to breathe gently so she wouldn't wake up. I stayed there, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep, like she didn't have a care in the world, or like escaping the island didn't depend on me being able to repair the ship.

I thought about it, then realized, I wouldn't mind that much if we couldn't leave. I was finally in the place where I most wanted to be. I'd made it back to Ogygia, and I was happy wherever we were as long as I could be with Calypso.

I kept looking at her for a while, then she started to stir. I was a little sad that she was waking up, but we needed to get to work soon. I saw her eyes open and she looked up at me.

"Good morning." I said, then leaned down to give her a kiss.

"If that's what waking up is going to be like every time, I might go back to sleep." She said, smiling at me.

"Not just when you wake up, but I- We need to get to work." I said.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked."

"Well," I started, "you can start by making us a fabulous breakfast while I build a forge to work on."

She glared at me.

"Hey, unless you think you can help build a forge, there isn't much you can do yet."

She still looked a little upset, but nodded.

I went out onto the beach and saw my ship. I knew I had spare bronze in it to use for any purpose, so I needed to find a way to get a ladder up to the deck so I could get in. I looked around the island for a while. I finally found some rope, and decided that I could use it like a grappling hook to get up onto the ship. I wasn't sure why Calypso had rope on the island, but I was grateful that it was there.

I looked around for something to use as a hook, and found a box of old gardening tools near Calypso's gardens. I looked through it until I found a rusty gardening hoe that would work well enough after a couple tried at throwing. I got a screwdriver out of my tool belt and shifted the metal end of the tool back and forth until I managed to get it off of the shaft.

I attached it to the rope that I was going to use, and test it by pulling on it to make sure it was secure. I coiled the rope, then took it with me back to the Argo II.

I found spot on the railing that was over sand and was as low as I could find. I loosened a few feet of rope, spun it around my head to give it momentum, then threw it at the deck of the ship. It hit the deck, but came back over the railing and fell to the sand. After three more tried it grabbed onto the railing.

I jumped and pulled on the rope to make sure it would support me. It held, so I started climbing. Never before had I been so grateful for Coach Hedge making us climb ropes in gym, because this was a big challenge to climb.

I finally reach the top and climbed over the railing into the ship. I walked towards the halls, then realized the power had probably shut off throughout the ship. I opened the door that led to the interior of the ship to be greeted by a wall of darkness. I saw the occasional emergency light still glowing, but not much else. I realized I should have put more emergency lights into this ship, then lit up my hand, using it as a torch to see with.

I walked through the halls, my fire casting eerie shadows, making my way towards the engine room to get the extra bronze to build a forge with. I eventually found the engine room and opened the door. Nothing was running and it was disturbingly quiet for how this room usually was.

I walked over to the bronze and picked up as many sheets as I could carry. Suddenly, I swore I heard whispering behind me. It didn't sound like people, almost like it was my conscience or a ghost. I dropped the bronze and whipped around, but there was nothing behind me.

"Who's there?!" I yelled into the darkness.

Nothing replied. I slowly turned back around and picked up the bronze and got out of the ship as fast as I could.

It took several trips into the engine room the get the necessary bronze to build the forge and being repairs, but the whispering never made a second appearance. I put it off as my imagination and got to work building the forge, using a hammer I'd pulled from my tool belt and fire from my hands to mold it to the correct shape.

Once I finished building the forge, I walked back to the cave to see Calypso sitting at her table waiting for me, still looking a little upset that she hadn't gotten to help with anything.

"Thanks for making breakfast, love." I said, with a terrible fake British accent.

Calypso suddenly looked confused, "What?"

I gave myself a small mental slap, "Oh, you weren't around for the British. Never mind, you'll see when we get back to the mainland."

I quickly ate my food, realizing how hungry I had been through the morning as I worked. I glanced up to see Calypso just watching me, with very little food on her plate.

"Again, what?"

"Nothing, I already ate and I'm just waiting."

I felt as if she was staring to make me uncomfortable on purpose.

I finished eating my food and stood up.

"Well, time to get to work on the repairs." I said, stretching a little bit.

"Umm, you can look around to find some tar or adhesive I can use to hold the bronze in place while I weld it. Assuming by how hard the ship hit, some of it is going to be damaged severely."

I went off for a little while, going on about everything that would need to be repaired or checked until I realized that Calypso's eyes had glazed over.

"Sorry, let's just go and see what we can do." I said.

She stood on her tip-toes and gave me a quick kiss, "Alright, let's get to work."

**How was that? Random whispering behind him? Mysterious right? I hope you guys are enjoying this series, I've enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello once again everybody. There isn't much to say right now, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Leo's POV

I had to make another trip into the ship in order to get coal **(I don't know what they would actually use)** to burn in the forge, but once again, the whispering didn't make an appearance. I got the coal, plus a bit more than I thought I needed to make sure I wouldn't run out, and climbed down the rope to start getting to work. I lit the coal in the forge and went to figure out the dimensions and extent of the damage I would need to repair. There were some severe dents in the ship that would need to be repaired in order for the ship to be aerodynamic to fly or hydrodynamic for when it was simply sailing. There were also a number of small holes that would need to be repaired.

I went inside the ship to inspect the engine, making my way through the dark with my ignited hand once again. I found the engine and found that the pistons were damaged from the sudden stop when the ship had hit the beach.

I left the ship and made my way to the forge to find Calypso waiting for me.

"Alright, if you insist on helping, can you get some water?" She started to open her mouth to protest, "For cooling the metal I mean, not to drink." Her mouth closed.

I smiled a little at her and she smiled back before leaving to get some water to work with. I'd made a pool of sorts for water next to the forge so I could cool the metal and make it hold its shape better than if it was just sitting on the beach slowly cooling. I put more coal into the forge and searched through the bronze to find a piece of appropriate size for the current job. The first repair I wanted to make was the large dented area on the ship, because it would feel better to have the bigger issue out of the way first.

I submerged my arms and hands into the fire holding onto an edge of the bronze sheet, waiting for it to heat up so I could mold it to the correct shape. I pulled one arm out and put it into my tool belt, pulling out a hammer to use in working the metal, setting it next to the forge, then moving my hand back to the metal in the fire.

I stirred the coal around, trying to get more heat to come through to the metal when the flames suddenly flared towards me. I flinched back and squinted at the light of it, but wasn't concerned about it. I moved back towards the fire for a moment until I realized that my shirt had caught fire from it. This usually didn't happen, but I wasn't wearing my own clothes at the moment, I was wearing some of the white clothing that Calypso seemed too have an excess of, because I had spent days in the same clothes and that was all there was to change into.

I quickly put my hands to the bottom of the shirt and ripped it off before it could spread to my pants. Having my shirt burn off was one thing, but pants… That was another, and a lot harder to explain.

I stomped the fire out of the shirt, but it was already burned beyond repair. I shook my head then went back to work without a shirt, because there wasn't really another option.

The metal was now heated enough to work, so I picked up the hammer and started hitting the metal repeatedly, molding and shaping the bronze to the shape it needed to me. I used to edge of the forge as the work space, and continually shaped the metal.

I'd been working at the metal for a few minutes when I wondered where Calypso had gone. It shouldn't take this long to get water to where I was.

I set the bronze down and turned around to look for her and saw her staring at me, her face slightly red.

Calypso's POV (Several minutes earlier)

Leo sent me to get water that he said would be used to cool the metal once it was shaped. I'd thought he was sending me to get drinking water, but he'd quickly corrected himself. It wasn't much, but I was glad to be helping with something. I went to my garden to get a bucket of sorts that I could use to bring the water to Leo.

I found the bucket then made my way to the shore, thinking about what life would be like in the mortal world. It had been millennia, and much had probably changed. I would also not be alone, with people around me.

I used to bucket to scoop water out of the ocean and stood up with it, carrying it back to where Leo was working. It took a while with the bucket, heavy with water, but I eventually made it. When I got there, I met something that surprised me, and partially embarrassed me.

Leo had his back to her, but he had no shirt on. I looked around and saw the shirt, riddled with burn marks in it laying off to the side of where he was working, then I looked back to him. He was working the bronze, swinging the hammer at it repeatedly, and I could see the muscles he had developed working at the forges, despite having supposedly deteriorated over the days of inactivity, tensing and flexing beneath his skin as he worked. I felt my face flush a little bit as I watched him working shirtless.

After several minutes of watching him work, he suddenly stopped and turned around to see me standing with the bucket of water.

I knew that my face was still flushed but I couldn't do anything about it.

I realized I was still just standing, so I walked over to him with the water. He took the bucket out of my hand and poured it into the small pool he had next to the forge. He then set the bucket down next to the pool and put his arms around me.

"Thanks for the help." He said, smiling at how red my face still was.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He asked, still smiling at me.

I bit my lip, not sure what to say. I'd slept on his chest and seeing him without a shirt made me blush?

I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. "Oh, shut up." I said.

"Why should I, or how are you going to make me?" He said, smirking slightly.

I smirked back at him, "I have my ways."

"And what would they be?" He said, still smirking.

I put my hand to the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss for a few seconds.

After we pulled apart a little bit, he said "Yeah, that would probably work." Then kissed me again.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this, I've had fun writing this! Please Review and let me know what you think so far. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello again everyone. I'm currently sitting after finishing a test doing nothing and listening to a new song, so I figured I would get to work on this chapter. Also, I've started doing a little on my next story, but I won't be publishing it until I finish this story, so I can't wait for that. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Leo's POV

Well, that did a good job of shutting me up quickly. I let go of Calypso and she took a few steps back, standing and waiting for something.

"What?" I asked her.

"Now what can I do?" She asked.

I stood there, thinking. I'm really not sure what she could do. She wasn't strong enough to work the bronze, or fire-resistant, so that was out. I had the material I needed to work, the tools I needed were in my belt, there just wasn't much I could have her help with.

"To be honest, there really isn't anything I can think of you can help with unless you suddenly developed a resistance to fire."

She didn't reply to that, pursing her lips.

"Would you like to stay here and talk while I work? I could use the moral support." I said, smiling a bit at her.

She sighed slightly, "Sure."

She walked over and sat down in the sand beside me, looking at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, not really sure.

"You still haven't put your shirt back on yet." She said, her face getting a bit red again.

I picked up the ruined shirt and held it up for her, showing her it was burned too badly, "Hey, at least I got the shirt off before my pants caught fire."

There, now her face was really red. I grinned at her. She was cute when she was mad at me.

I looked back at the forge, stirring the coals a bit to get the heat to rise again to work the bronze with.

I picked up my hammer and went to work on the bronze again, swinging my hammer at it, focusing on the shape I needed to make it into. I worked for a few minutes in silence before I glanced over at Calypso to see her staring at me again. I looked back to my work and shook my head a little as I smiled. I don't know what she's so focused on, I'm not much to look at compared to the other guys who have washed up here before me.

I worked for a few more minutes until I finished working the bronze and it was the shape I needed it to be. I pulled it out of the fire and submerged it in the pool of water.

The water steamed and boiled as the metal let off all the heat into it. I held it there for about a minute until I thought it was cool enough. I pulled it out and examined the metal, checking it for imperfections, but it looked good for its purpose.

I set it to the side while I looked over at the other bronze to figure which piece I would use for the next repair when I heard Calypso give a small squeak. I turned around quickly to look at her with an eyebrow raised in question. She was leaning away from the bronze with one hand raised.

I immediately knew I must have touched the bronze to her. I smiled at her reaction.

"I thought it would be hot." Calypso said, looking at her feet in embarrassment.

"Did it touch your hand?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She said, "but it was only warm."

I stood up and walked over to her. I took her hand in mine and kissed her hand like I figured people do to royalty before grinning at her. "All better?"

She just rolled her eyes at me.

I quickly kissed her hand again before looking the bronze over.

"I can probably use this piece now." I said, picking it up. I offered Calypso one hand to help her up, and she took it. We walked to the where the ship still was and I set down the bronze to examine the hull of the ship, deciding the best way to repair the ship.

"I'm going to have to go inside the ship to get some tools that I can't get from my belt." I said.

"I'm coming with you." She said stubbornly, and I immediately knew she wouldn't let me win this one. I led her to the rope that was still attached to the railing. She experimentally grabbed the rope before looking to me.

"How can you climb this?" She asked.

I smiled a bit and jumped onto the rope, climbing a few feet before dropping back down.

"Like that." I said, still smiling.

She rolled her eyes at me. I thought for a few seconds, then reached into my belt and pulled out some gloves with grip on them and put them on while looking at Calypso, biting my lip and thinking. I muttered to myself, "No, she's probably light enough."

"Light enough for what? And why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head a little, smiling again. "No, that's not what I'm trying to figure. Climb on my back and put your arms around my neck, but please, don't choke me or this could go very badly for both of us."

She looked confused, but she did as I asked. I walked over to the rope and gripped it tightly, lifting us both and seeing how this would go. I can do this, but it's gonna hurt when I get to the top.

I gave a small jump and held tightly onto the rope, and I immediately felt her tense and start choking me a little. "Relax." I choked out. Fortunately, she listened, relaxing her arms just enough that I could breathe again.

I pulled us up slowly, and I could feel my muscles in my arms start to shake from the use. I pulled slowly, arm over arm up the rope, clenching my jaw from the effort.

After what was probably only 5 minutes of climbing, but felt like hours, we reached the top. I collapsed onto the deck, breathing heavily. "So, was that worth it to come with me?"

"Definitely." She said, smirking as evilly as she could at me, even though I could see her shaking slightly.

I stood up and felt spasms going through my muscles and them shaking from the stress of climbing up.

I took a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's go then."

I led her to the door going into the ship and ignited my hand to light the way. She stood right next to me at the entrance.

I intertwined my free hand with hers and felt her relax a bit, then we walked into the darkness.

We made our way through the halls towards the room that I had made into my work room, since I was the only one on the ship for this trip. I looked at the doors, figuring where we were as we went. After searching for about ten minutes, I found the room I was looking for.

I pushed the door open and saw everything more or less how I left it. I looked around, trying to decide what tools I would need. I found tools I would need to cut the sheet of metal and some welding rods to attach the new bronze to the ship. I didn't think I would need anything else, so I picked up the cutting tools and Calypso picked up the rods.

I started to walk to the door before collapsing to my knees and gasping from the pain.

"Leo?!" Calypso said, dropping the rods and kneeling beside me.

I felt pain rushing through my whole body and heard whispering inside my mind.

_You'll never leave this place._

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I slowly stood up. My breathing was a bit jagged, but that was from the shock more than pain.

"Are you ok?" Calypso asked, and I could see from the dim glow of the emergency lights that her eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

I picked up the tools again, and she picked up the rods, still looking at me.

We walked side-by-side to the deck and tossed the tools to the sand below before I helped her down the rope back to the ground.

As easy as this repair was going to be, apparently leaving was going to be more of a challenge than I anticipated.

**How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed, please review, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Well, this story is finally approaching the end, kind of. Depending on how much ground I cover in this chapter and future chapters, it shouldn't be lasting much longer. I already have my next story planned though, so I'm excited for that.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9!**

Leo's POV

I gathered everything I would need to repair the piece of bronze I had planned on and had it all next to the area that was damaged. I wasn't sure how well this would work, but hopefully well enough.

I got the cutting tools and held the piece of bronze that I had shaped to the side, figuring the shape and size I would need to cut. I had nothing to mark it with, so I used my tools to make small marks around the bronze where the cut would need to go through. I set the bronze down to the side where it would be out of the way.

I imagined how the weld would need to be in order to work and started cutting. I went very slowly so I wouldn't mess anything up. I wanted to be off this island as soon as possible and I didn't want to start over on a new piece of bronze because I'd made my cut too big.

The work took nearly fifteen minutes of slow, painstaking work, but I got the cut. I removed the old piece of bronze from the cut and set it into the sand. I could take this back to camp to be melted down and reused for something else. I held the new bronze to where it needed to be, but realized I wouldn't be able to do this without using both hands. I looked over to Calypso, not sure what else to do.

"Umm, can you hold this?" I asked.

She looked a little confused. "While you attach it?"

"Yeah, I can't weld with one hand, so I need you to keep it here while I work."

She looked nervous, but she nodded and walked up to where I was standing.

She put her hands on the bronze where mine were, and I pulled mine away.

"You'll need to close your eyes." She looked over at me.

"I'm serious, without a mask of some sort it can burn your eyes to look at."

I could tell she was nervous, and I felt bad for making her help, but there was no other way that this would work, and it needed to be done. She closed her eyes.

I pulled some welding gloves out of my belt and some tinted safety glasses. Not really a welding mask, but it would have to do. I took the rods and put on the safety glasses, then I went to work. I ignited my hand with a very hot, controlled flame so I could focus the heat on the rod and not accidently burn Calypso. I saw her flinch at the sound of the flame, but she held the bronze where it needed to be, and I started welding, slowly, carefully…

I focused everything on welding as precisely as I could so it would hold and on letting as little excess heat as possible leave my hand.

It took quite a long time, but I was too focused on the job to notice how long actually passed. By the time I finished the weld, my face was dripping in sweat from the work.

"You can let go." I said, and she stepped back, opening her eyes.

I collapsed onto the sand, relaxing and trying to cool off.

"Are you ok?" I heard from Calypso, but she was breathing a little hard from holding the bronze for so long.

"Yeah, just tired. You can lay down too you know, I know you must be exhausted after that."

I had my eyes closed, but I heard her lay down beside me.

We just stayed there for a while, finally done with part of the repair. All that was left was that I needed the repair another piece of bronze, and then I would need to repair the pistons.

In theory, it shouldn't be too hard, but I was still worried about those voices in my head.

(For the sake of time and interest, we'll be skipping the next bronze, seeing how it would be nearly the same as what just happened)

The bronze was finished. We were getting close to being able to leave this island, all I needed to do was repair the pistons and we would be able to get off this rock.

I climbed up the rope (I'd convinced Calypso to stay behind this time) with nothing on me but me my tool belt and a couple pieces of wood that I would burn inside so I could see while I was working.

I made it to the top of the rope and climbed over the railing onto the deck. Nothing had changed on the ship, it was still the same. Dark, quiet, and no one here. I made my way down through the halls to the engine room with my hand lit to light my way.

I found the door leading into the engine room, which I entered and looked at the engine. I walked over to it and inspected it to find that it wasn't really that bad. Just a few cracks that I would need to repair, but it shouldn't take very long.

I lit the wood and set it in a spot where it wouldn't damage anything else, then put out my hand. It was still light enough to see, so I got out my tools and got to work. It was eerily quiet in here, but hopefully that would change very soon.

I got lost in my thoughts as I worked to pass the time. I thought about my time here the first time, the last few days, and what I would do when we finally got back to the mainland.

It took several hours of work, but I had a lot to think about. I finally finished and I looked over everything to make sure it was in working order. Everything seemed to be in good condition.

I put out the fire, lit my hand, and made my way to the deck. I walked to the control terminal, stood for a few seconds, praying to any god I could think of, and pressed a button. I heard the engine start below deck.

I said a quick thank you to the gods and ran to the railing, jumping over the side and sliding down the rope with a huge grin on my face.

Calypso was waiting for me on the beach, smiling back at me.

"We can leave, everything is fixed. Come one, let's go get anything you want to take with you."

She looked at the ship one more time, then we walked to her cave.

She gathered her clothes, a few random objects that I probably couldn't name, then we went into her garden. She got a few clippings of plants I had never seen before. I knew she would want to plant a garden when she was off this island, so I figured that was what they were for.

She had everything, and we walked back to the ship.

There was still no way up but the rope, but in the mood that I was, nothing seemed like it was able to stop me. Calypso put her arms around my neck and I climbed the rope, arm over arm. It seemed much easier this time, and we reached the top quickly.

I walked to the command console, Calypso's hand in mine. We were finally leaving her island.

I pressed a series of buttons quickly and felt the ship rise into the air. Everything was working as it should. I put in the coordinates for camp, and the ship started going back the way I had come. I walked to the railing, still holding Calypso's hand and looked at the horizon. Everything was finally perfect.

I stood for a few more seconds, then felt something wet on my face. I touched my hand to my upper lip, and pulled it away to see blood. I suddenly felt light headed and fell to my knees. I stayed there for a few seconds, then blacked out.

**So? Good? I'm sorry if some of it was written poorly, I had a bad headache while writing most of this, so be forgiving. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Well, this is probably going to be short. I don't know what to do for the ending, and I'm torn between two ideas, so I'm really not sure how to go about this. Well, I'll do as much as I can until I'm forced to decide between the two endings. Enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter 10!**

Calypso's POV

I stared at Leo laying on the floor for a few seconds before reacting.

I ran to his side and put his head in my lap as I felt the terror setting in. For absolutely no reason, he had started bleeding out of his nose. He touched his hand to his face and saw that, then looked over at me. His eyes were glowing gold, then he collapsed to the floor.

I didn't know what had happened, but his eyes had been the same color as the energy that had hit him when he came back.

I opened his eyelids to see that his eyes were still glowing gold, even though he was unconscious.

Suddenly, he started talking, but it wasn't in his own voice. It was like daggers were being scraped together. "You may not leave."

He said nothing else. I pulled him closer to me and held him, waiting for something to happen.

After several minutes of holding him, he coughed and opened his eyes, looking at me with normal color again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You started bleeding and your eyes turned gold, then you collapsed."

He looked confused, but he sat up, holding his head in his hands.

He said nothing for several minutes, then slowly got to his feet again.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light behind us. Nothing happened to us, but we both turned around to see a humanoid form made of yellow energy.

It made no noise, but stood still, staring at us.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, cautiously.

It stayed silent for a few seconds, then replied, "I am the essence and embodiment of the magic that is keeping Calypso on Ogygia. I was cast and have not been lifted, and so I must hold to what I was created for. I can't allow you to leave this place."

"If you're supposed to keep Calypso here, why was I attacked when I came back?"

"Another part of me. Men are not meant to return to this island ever, and you broke that in coming. I attacked you because that is what I was created for. How you survived, or what caused you to be able to withstand that much power is a mystery to me, but I will not allow you to leave. My purpose and design is to keep a prisoner here, and I can't allow that to be broken."

"You keep a prisoner here?" Leo asked the being.

"Yes, and I am required by the binds of magic to do so."

Leo stayed silent for a few seconds. He turned and looked at me, staring into my eyes for a few seconds before talking, "You've spent your time here. You belong much better than being trapped alone on an island with nobody for company. If a prisoner must be kept here, then a prisoner will be."

I didn't understand what he meant, but before I could ask he pulled me into a kiss.

He held me there for a long time before pulling away. He looked into my eyes, then said, "Goodbye Calypso." Then he fell over the railing.

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short, but I hope the action sated you. Please review and I hope to see you in the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hello again everybody. I regret to say it, but I think this is the last chapter of this story :'( But I also have Ending B to write! Also, if you want an epilogue, let me know. I have other things to do, but I'll write an epilogue if you guys want it!**

**Chapter 11 Ending A!**

Calypso's POV

Leo fell over the railing.

I immediately lunged after him, grabbing onto his ankle and holding onto him as hard as I could so he wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"He has to keep a prisoner. I can stay. You've been here for far too long alone, I'll stay behind. Festus can take you back to the mainland, and you can live your life. Nobody ever needed me anyways, I want to give the most I can to the one person I care for."

"I need you! You are not leaving me Valdez!"

"Just let me go!"

"No! Get up here! We'll figure it out, there has to be a different way!"

I pulled as hard as I could and somehow dragged him back over the railing onto the ship, and we sat on the deck, panting.

The strange figure was still standing there, watching us.

"Is there any way we can leave the island? What can we do?"

It stayed silent, watching for a few more seconds, "No, I am required by the gods to keep a prisoner here."

"But Percy made them allow Calypso to leave!" Leo yelled at it. "He told me after we defeated Gaia. After the Titan War, part of his request was to let her leave, and they haven't made good on their promise!"

It stayed silent for longer. Seemingly thinking. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I'm bound to do the task I was formed for."

Leo clutched his head in his hands, pulling his hair out of frustration. He stayed there and I knew he was thinking.

"If you won't let her go," Leo said, "Then I have no option but to fight you and make you let her go."

I stared at him when he said that, mouth hanging open a little. Did he really think he could win a fight against something like this?

"Leo, what are you doing?" I asked, still shocked at his decision.

"If he won't let us go, I'll force him to." He said.

He had a solemn face from the seriousness of what was about to happen. His hand slipped into his tool belt and he pulled out two hammers.

I had nothing to say. I didn't know how he thought he was going to win this fight.

Out of nowhere, he threw one of his hammers at it and started running. When the hammer hit, it caused what seemed to be a burst of energy from the point of impact. He jumped at it and started swinging his hammer at it, over and over, hitting it and causing more energy bursts to go out from where he was hitting.

The being started glowing more strongly and there was a small explosion that blew Leo away from it and into the railing. The being still stood where it was, but now it was like electricity was occasionally shooting off of it and connecting to the bronze of the deck, and the eyes were glowing a darker color in anger.

"You think you can defeat me demigod?"

Leo stood back up and picked his hammer back up. "Why not? I've fought tougher things than you."

It didn't reply, but raised its arm and shot a bolt of electricity at him, but Leo rolled to the side and ran at it again, dodging each electrical shot. He reached it and it suddenly had a sword made out of the same yellow energy that it was made out of, which it started fighting Leo with.

He jumped back two steps and reached into his jacket, pulling out a bronze dagger in his right hand, still holding his hammer in his left. He had some small burn marks on his clothes where the electricity had nearly hit him. He rolled forward under another shot of electricity and shoved the blade into the being, but this time, there was a huge explosion.

Leo was thrown into the air and slid across the deck, and I watched speechless as he slid to a stop across the deck. The being moved over to Leo and stood over him, looking down as him, clothes smoking and his eyes half clothes.

"Any last words, demigod?" It said.

"Just one sentence." Leo said, then turned his head back towards his command console about 15 feet away, while putting his hand on the deck and thinking for a few seconds, "Festus, short out circuit panel C."

One second later, electricity blasted through the bronze and into the being of energy. I heard a scream and an explosion, followed by Leo sliding across the deck again, this time stopping near me.

His eyes opened just a little and he coughed as I crouched beside him, my eyes wide with terror. Some blood was leaking out of his mouth and nose. He opened his mouth to say something, but just coughed instead and reached into his tool belt, and got a small container partially out of it before his hand dropped to the deck and his eyes closed.

"Leo!" I screamed, but he didn't respond.

I stared at his motionless face, then looked to his hip where the tool belt was. I pulled the container out and opened it, seeing that it was nectar. I propped his mouth open and poured all of it down his throat. It was dangerous, but he needed all of it.

I held him close to me, waiting. It felt like hours were passing, and I could feel the tears running down my face. I loosened my grip a little and looked at his closed eyes.

I said quietly, "Come on Leo, please."

He didn't respond. I let him back down onto the deck and buried my face in his chest and I felt myself start crying.

The tears soaked into Leo's shirt as I held myself close to him.

After several minutes I felt him cough. I immediately partially got up, pushing up with my hands and looking at his face. He coughed again, then slightly opened his eyes.

"Leo!" I said, holding him as tight to myself as I could. I was probably getting tears on the side of his face, but after he had nearly died, I couldn't care less.

"Cal… Can't… Breathe…" He got out. I loosened my grip on him and heard him breathe in deeply.

"I thought you were dead!" I said, still holding him.

I heard him give a small laugh, even though it was weak. "I can't die, then how would Leo and Calypso's Machine Shop get started?"

I laughed, but I could still hear the hysteria in my voice.

He loosened his grip and I moved back and stared at his eyes. He was smiling even though he had almost been killed.

"I owe you one for saving me now."

"You owe me a lot more than one."

"Well," He said, still having his mischievous smile on his face, "I'll do my best to settle that debt." Then pulled me in for a kiss, and I knew that as long as he was there, no matter where we were, it would be ok.

**The End!**

**I really, really enjoyed this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it along with me! This will probably be a thing with all my stories, but do you want an Epilogue? I'll write one if you guys want, if not, I'll move onto my next story. Please review, and let me know what you thought of this story! I'll finish Ending B for the separately published story, then I'll move onto the next story I have planned. Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you in the next one!**


End file.
